A Wedding Story
by Carol
Summary: Devil's Silver #7 An I-man style wedding with some familiar faces from the past.
1. Default Chapter

Darien Bartholomew Fawkes

Devil's Silver #7 A Wedding Story

By Carol M.

Summary: A wedding, I-man style

Spoilers: Ralph, Impetus, Reunion, Father Figure, Beholder, Separation Anxiety, Value of Secrets, Pilot, maybe more that I'm forgetting

Rating: PG

Tough Love: a smidgen of angst in a few parts

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm merely helped with the wedding plans

Author's Note: This story is meant to be a good time for all. A little romantic, a little corny and a lot of fun, at least I hope:) And yes, there will be a Devil's Silver #8 filled with tons of romance, angst, torture and tears. But for now, sit back, relax and have a piece of wedding cake!

__

Darien Bartholomew Fawkes

And

Claire Marie Spencer

Cordially invite you to share in the joy of their marriage

Saturday, the first of September

Two thousand and one

At half past six o'clock

Kensington Beach

San Diego, California

Three months after Wicked Game

August 30, 2001

Armando's Formal Wear

"Oh, god, I think I'm gonna hurl!" said Eberts as he clutched his stomach.

Darien and Bobby both exchanged glances. "Hurl?" said Darien softly.

Bobby patted Eberts on the back. "I told you to go easy on the rum and cokes last night, my friend," said Bobby.

Eberts nodded in misery. "I guess my body just isn't used to getting jiggy with it."

"Ebes, you know it's okay, man. Some people just can't hold their alcohol," said Darien with a wan smile.

"Hey there, Kegmeister, but you're looking a little green there yourself," said Bobby.

Darien looked insulted. "Hey buddy, I can't help it that I have a sensitive system, okay. Besides, you're supposed to be backing me up here. You are the best man, after all," said Darien.

"People," yelled the Official as he came out of his dressing room. "Can we please cut the chatter and get down to business," he said gruffly. He walked fully out of the dressing room and stepped in front of the mirror. "Now how do I look?" he asked.

Darien whistled as he took in the Official's appearance. He was decked out in a black tuxedo jacket and pants, with a crisp white shirt and a matching white tie. "Very nice, chief, very nice," Darien said, holding two thumbs up in the air.

The Official glanced over at a sickly looking Eberts. "What's the problem, Eberts?" he asked.

"Oh, ah nothing sir, nothing at all," Eberts tried to say calmly. He suddenly looked at them with panic. "I'll be right back," he said as he grabbed his mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Bobby shook his head. "I told him about the rum and cokes," he said softly. 

"Hobbes, enough about the rum and cokes," said Darien with annoyance.

"Well, I'm just saying," whispered Bobby. He noticed Darien's look and shut up.

The owner of Armando's Formal Wear, Armando himself, walked up to Darien, carrying a sleek black tuxedo in his arms. "Mr. Fawkes, your suit sir," he said as he handed the tux to Darien. 

Darien stared in disbelief at the tux Armando had just handed him. In addition to the pants and jacket, there was a shirt, a tie, suspenders and some wide piece of fabric that he couldn't identify. He played it cool, however. "Thanks, Armando, you've been a big help," Darien said with a smile. "I'm just going to try this on," he said as he stepped into the dressing room.

Bobby eyed Armando curiously. Armando returned the look. "Mr. Hobbes, I trust your tux was a perfect fit?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Little tight in the arms, but that's just because I've been working out, you know. Nothing to worry about," said Bobby as he ran his hands over his tuxedo-clad arms.

"Good, good," said Armando. He looked over at the Official. "This one was a work of art. Fit to perfection, I think," said Armando as he walked over to the Official and pulled slightly on his jacket.

The Official smiled awkwardly. "Ah yes, perfect fit."

"Well, if you fellas need anymore help, do not hesitate to ask," said Armando, as he glanced around his shop.

He stared in horror as Eberts returned from the bathroom, his tux disheveled and wrinkled. "A tragedy," said Armando sadly as he walked back to the cashier to ring up a customer.

"Feeling better, Eberts?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"Yes, Robert," Eberts replied with equal venom.

"Too many rum and cokes," said Bobby.

"Will you please shut the hell up about the rum and cokes, Hobbes," called Darien from the dressing room. "Aw crap," they heard him mutter softly.

"Problems, Fawkesy?" asked Bobby.

"Oh a…no…everything's under control," Darien said. "Damn it," he muttered.

Darien walked out of the dressing room with his shirt untucked, his tie crooked and his suspenders crisscrossed in the front. He held up the wide piece of fabric that Armando had given him, looking at it curiously. "What the hell is this?" he asked simply.

Bobby shook his head. "Now this is a tragedy," he said. "That is a cummerbund, Fawkes, it goes around your waist," he said as he grabbed it out of Darien's hand and held it against his waist.

Darien shook his head. "Okay, okay, that's it, I'm wearing my own clothes to the wedding. I can't take this crap. I refuse to wear a freakin cumber… whatever," said Darien.

"Oh no your not Fawkesy. Knowing you, you'll show up in your torn up tan jacket and converses, looking like some sort of panhandler. No, Bobby Hobbes is going to make sure his partner looks good on his wedding day," he said as he pushed a struggling Darien back into the dressing room. "Armando, a little help please," yelled Bobby.

"Hobbes, no, not Armando, Hobbes," yelled Darien as he was pushed back into the dressing room. He sat heavily on the little bench in the dressing room. "I knew we should have gone to Vegas. We could've been married by Elvis, but no, no, I have to wear this damn thing. I'm officially in hell," he said to himself.

Okay, maybe hell wasn't the right word. He was marrying the woman of his dreams after all. No, no, it was just these little details that were driving him crazy. But he absolutely could not wait to marry Miss Claire Spencer, soon to be Mrs. Claire Fawkes.

The last few months had been a blur, what with working the usual caseload for the Agency and planning the wedding. Okay, so he hadn't actually planned the wedding, but still he had been there while Claire made all the arrangements. Well, there was that one arrangement that Darien had taken care of. 

As Armando came in to help Darien dress correctly, Darien looked down at his jeans, which were lying on the floor next to his barfly T-shirt. A small golden key on a golden chain hung out of the back pocket of the jeans. Darien smiled amongst Armando's tugging and tying, thinking of how he had come to acquire his flower girl.

Two months earlier

"Do you really think this is such a good idea, partner?" asked Bobby anxiously as he and Darien sat parked in front of Jessica Semplar's house.

Darien looked at Bobby nervously. "I don't know. But all I know is that I think Jessica would make the perfect flower girl, and I would really like her to be in my wedding," he said.

"Yeah, one little problem there, genius, but Jessica thinks you're imaginary and that your name is Ralph," replied Bobby.

"Okay, so I have a little explaining to do," replied Darien defensively as he got out of the van and slammed the door. "Wish me luck," he called to Bobby as he walked up to the sidewalk. He got up to the door and knocked, nervously shuffling back and forth.

The door opened suddenly, revealing a nine year old Jessica Semplar. She looked at him with surprise. "Ralph?" she said. She smiled widely and ran into Darien's arms, hugging him tightly.

Darien returned the hug with equal warmth. God, he had missed this kid.

"Ralph, Ralph, what are you doing here?" asked Jessica with excitement.

"Jessica, what are you doing?" asked a woman who walked out the door. She looked at Darien with fear. "Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" she asked as she pulled Jessica towards her.

Darien shook his head. "Oh, no, no ma'am, it's nothing like that. I... uh well, I knew your daughter a few years ago and I wanted to say hi. I was her, uh, teacher," he offered up, eyeing Jessica.

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, mom, he was my teacher."

"I was just wondering if I could talk to her for a few minutes. I have something I need to tell her, about her, ah... classmates," said Darien quickly.

Jessica looked up at her mom anxiously. "Please, mom?" she said.

Jessica's mother looked Darien up and down and then slowly nodded. "All right, but this door stays open," she said.

Darien nodded. "Thanks ma'am, it'll just be a few minutes," he said with an appreciative smile.

Jessica's mom slowly walked into the house and strayed to the window, watching them.

Jessica eyed Darien curiously. "Wait a minute, how come my mom could see you?" she asked.

Darien kneeled down so he was eye to eye with her. "Well that's kind of what I need to talk to you about, Jess," he said. He looked at her nervously. "Um…see I'm not really imaginary. I work for the government. I have this thing in my head that makes me turn invisible," he said.

Jessica looked confused. "Invisible?" she said.

Darien nodded. "Yeah, ah, it's this gland in my head that secretes this stuff called quicksilver, which can make me go invisible…" he said, trailing off at her perplexed expression. "Okay, that's not important. See, I was assigned to protect you when that monster was trying to hurt you. I kind of told a fib. My name isn't Ralph, it's Darien. I told you I was your imaginary friend Ralph so I could get close to you," he said sadly. "I was playing pretend. I am so sorry Jessica, I know how much Ralph meant to you."

Jessica's lower lip started to tremble. Darien noticed and shook his head. "Oh no, sweetheart, don't cry. Look, here's the thing. Back then, you were my only friend," he said as he pulled out the golden key necklace she had given him. "Remember this?" he said.

Jessica nodded slowly.

"I keep this with me always. It was the best present I ever got. And whether I was Ralph or Darien, you were my friend, you really were, Jess," he said with puppy dog eyes.

A little smile appeared on Jessica's face.

Darien noticed and proceeded nervously. "Look, Jessica, the reason I came here, is because, well, I'm getting married."

"Married?" replied Jessica.

"Yeah," he said. "And I want all my closest friends there, so how could you not be a part of it? But friends don't lie to one another, Jess. I wanted to come here to tell you the truth and try to make you understand why I lied to you," he said as he ran a finger down her nose.

Jessica giggled slightly. 

Darien continued. "So anyway, I'm getting married and I was thinking about the prettiest little girl I know. See, I need the prettiest girl in the world to be my flower girl. And I was kind of thinking that you match that description to a T," he said, hope shining in his eyes.

Jessica stared up at him with a gleam of pure innocence and joy. "Really?" she asked.

"You bet, darling," he said. He gave her a hopeful smile. "Still friends?"

Jessica looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. But you have to pinky swear that you will never lie to me again. Friends don't lie to friends after all," she replied knowingly.

Darien held out his pinky. Jessica held out her own pinky and the two locked fingers. "I swear I will never lie to you again, Jessica," he said. "So, what do you say? Would you be my flower girl?" he asked.

Jessica nodded up and down with excitement. "Yes."

Darien pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you, Jessica," he said softly, as a few tears sparkled in his eyes.

She pulled away from the embrace and looked at him curiously. "So how does this gland thing work?" she asked.

Darien laughed and shook his head. "I'll explain it to you when your older, Jess. Sometimes I don't even understand it."

Present

"This needs to be tighter," said Armando as he pulled Darien's tie tightly across his neck, nearly choking him, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Okay, that's it, Mr. Fawkes," he said.

Darien looked at himself in the mirror of the dressing room, thinking of Jessica. He had explained things to her mother and she had reluctantly agreed to let Jessica be in the wedding. Darien was excited beyond words.

"Fawkes, get your skinny punk ass out here," he heard Hobbes yelling. Darien stepped out of the dressing room and walked out to his friends.

Bobby nodded in approval as he took in Darien's classy appearance. "Now that's what I call a tuxedo," he said.

The Official smiled. "You clean up nice, kid."

Darien looked at him in surprise. "Thanks sir."

The Official shook his head. "No, thank you. Thank you for making me a part of this," he said warmly. 

Darien shrugged. "Yeah well, we only invited you so you would give Claire and I raises. We've been eyeing this house in Aspen for a couple of months now," he said sarcastically.

The Official leaned towards Darien and patted him on the back. "Don't count on it, son," he replied smugly.

"Gotcha," said Darien, nodding.

Across town at Tracey's Bridal Shop

"Just kill me now," said Claire as she put her head between her legs.

Alex sat next to her and patted her on the back. "There, there Claire. I don't think Fawkes wants you barfing all over him at the wedding," she said.

"Oh just shut up," said Claire. "Just because you can hold your liquor doesn't mean you have to be so bloody smug about it."

Alex smiled and looked toward the dressing rooms. "Gloria, you all right in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," she called.

Alex looked down at her own bridesmaid's gown. It was a long and flowing dark blue gown with thin spaghetti straps. Alex had to give Claire props for her good taste.

"Okay, I'm ready. Fits like a glove," said Gloria as she walked out of the dressing room. 

Claire looked up and smiled widely. "You look beautiful Gloria," she said. "I'm so glad that you accepted my invitation to be in the wedding."

"Well it's my pleasure," she said as she twirled in her dress. "Me and your maid of honor over there are going to take good care of our bride," she said.

Alex laughed "That's right," she said.

"Funny, I don't remember you two helping me last night when I ended up naked in the pool with Rico the stripper," said Claire with mock anger.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, you and Rico seemed to be pretty cozy there. I might have to tell Fawkes," she said teasingly.

Claire scoffed. "You wouldn't dare. Besides, Rico was a perfect gentleman."

"If you say so," said Alex mysteriously.

Claire looked at her with concern. "I didn't do anything…."she said, trailing off.

"I don't know, you two disappeared together for a little while," said Gloria with a large smile.

Claire shook her head violently. "No, no, no, I wouldn't, I couldn't. Could I?" she replied in a panic.

Alex laughed. "We're just kidding, Claire. Nothing happened. You went swimming and then passed out in the bed."

Claire gave Alex an evil look. "That's not a very nice thing for the maid of honor to do to the bride."

"You'll get over it," replied Alex. She picked up the garment bag containing the wedding dress and handed it to Claire. "Now go in there and make sure it fits."

Claire took the bag and disappeared into the dressing room. Alex and Gloria sat down in the chairs outside the rooms. Alex looked around at all the beautiful bridesmaids' dresses surrounding her. She had never thought she would be a formal part of Darien and Claire's wedding. She sat back and thought of the day when Claire and Darien had proved her wrong.

Two months earlier

"Ow, ow, ow," whimpered Darien as Alex dragged him towards the Keep.

"You're such a baby, Fawkes," said Alex with irritation.

"Hey, I think I might have broken my ankle here, missy," he said defensively.

"I'm telling you, you only twisted it," said Alex as she pulled Darien through the Keep door.

Claire looked up from her computer. "Hey guys, oh…" she said as she walked to them. "What happened?" she asked with concern as she guided Alex and Darien towards the counteragent chair.

"Fawkes, twisted his ankle," said Alex.

"No, no, it's broken, I'm telling you," he replied looking up at Claire helplessly. "Fix me," he said softly.

Claire smiled and rolled up his pant leg. She put a little pressure on a large bruise that was already starting to form on his ankle. "Ow, easy there, Keepie," said Darien.

Alex shook her head. "He's such a baby. He just wanted to come here so you would dote all over him," she said.

Darien looked up at Claire and smiled. "Well I can't argue there," he said.

Claire finished examining Darien's ankle. "You twisted it," she said.

"Hmmm," replied Alex smugly.

"Could have fooled me," said Darien.

Claire pulled an ice pack out of the refrigerator and put it on Darien's ankle. "We need to ice it and you need to stay off of it for awhile. You'll be fine," she said, brushing her hand through his hair. Darien leaned up towards her, wanting a kiss.

"Oh, this is just disgusting," said Alex.

Darien made a mocking face in her direction. 

Claire slowly backed away from Darien and looked at Alex. "I'm actually glad you came by, Alex. There's something I want to talk to you about," she said.

"If this is about that dent in your SUV, I didn't do it," Alex replied quickly.

Claire shook her head. "Oh no, Hobbes already confessed to that," she said. "No, I was wondering well… if you would be my maid of honor?"

Alex looked from Claire to Darien with surprise. "You guys want me in your wedding?"

Darien nodded. "Yeah, you know I need someone to keep an eye on Claire here. Make sure no one steals her again," he replied only half-jokingly.

"Look Alex, I know we've had our differences, but you are one of the only girlfriends I really have. I mean I see you everyday, we gossip..." said Claire.

"You gossip?" interrupted Darien. "Is it about me?"

Claire looked at Darien slyly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Anyway, I already asked my friend Gloria if she would be a bridesmaid and that just leaves the position of maid of honor to be filled. So the slot's there if you want it," continued Claire.

A smile slowly crept onto Alex's face. "I would love to," she said softly. "Thanks you guys."

Darien and Claire both smiled. "Sure Lexi. You get to march down the aisle with Hobbesy. I'm sure he'll have a blast with that," said Darien.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, we'll get together sometime and discuss all the details. The wedding is going to be Labor Day weekend."

"Sounds perfect," said Alex. She looked at Darien and Claire awkwardly. "Well, I let you two be. Let you have a little make out time in the Keep.

"Now that sounds perfect," said Darien as he reached out and stroked Claire's hand. "Getting injured definitely has its perks."

Alex walked towards the door and turned around. "Thanks you two, really, this means a lot to me that you would want to include me," she said sincerely.

"Well, we want all of our friends in the wedding," said Claire with a smile.

Present

Alex came back to reality when Claire emerged from the dressing room, dressed in all white.

"Oh Claire, Fawkes won't be able to resist you," she said as she took in the simple dress. It was similar to the bridesmaid's gowns except it had tiny sparkles woven in throughout the skirt. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"If the wedding is half as beautiful as that dress, than I'd say you are going to have the perfect wedding, Claire," said Gloria.

Claire smiled and twirled in front of the mirror, picturing herself dancing in Darien's arms at their wedding reception.

TBC tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Devil's Silver #7 A Wedding Story Part 2

Devil's Silver #7 A Wedding Story Part 2

By Carol M.

See disclaimers and stuff in part 1

Author's Note: Forgot to thank a few people in part one. First, I want to thank Emily Post for her book on Wedding Etiquette because I'm completely clueless when it comes to weddings. If I get a few things wrong, please forgive me. I would also like to thank my roomies in #1214, whose names are scattered throughout the story. Last, I would like to thank all of the people who have read this series. Some of you have been here since the beginning and others are joining now. I just want to thank you all for accompanying me on this little journey of fiction. Anyways, enough with this mushy stuff. Enjoy the next the part!

Friday, August 31, 2001

Kensington Beach

"Okay, so basically, I stand up here and wait for everyone to make their little trip down the aisle, right?" Darien asked Reverend Moss from his spot in the sand.

Rev. Moss nodded. "That's correct Mr. Fawkes. First Mr. Eberts and Gloria will walk down the carpet, followed by Mr. Hobbes and Ms. Monroe. Then your flower girl will go and finally Mr. Borden and Ms. Spencer will come down," he said as he looked at the crowd of people standing at the opposite end of a long silver carpet set out on the sand of Kensington Beach.

"You know I think I like my role in this wedding," Darien replied with a smile.

Rev. Moss cupped his mouth with his hands and yelled "Okay folks, time to get started. First I need Eberts and Gloria."

Darien watched Eberts nervously take Gloria's arm. He was glad that he had decided to make Eberts a part of the ceremony.

"Okay, go, walk," yelled Rev. Moss.

Eberts hesitated, looking nervously towards Darien.

The Official grumbled and shook his head.

"What's a matter, Eberts, forget how to walk," said Bobby sarcastically.

Eberts turned around and gave Bobby a pointed look. "No Robert, I was simply trying to remember how to step properly down the aisle," he said with equal venom.

Gloria pulled him slightly down the aisle, starting the wedding march. "Here Albert, like this," she said as she took a step and then brought both feet together.

Eberts looked at her and blushed. "Thank you, ma'am," he said shyly.

Gloria smiled and continued to lead Eberts down the carpet.

"Eberts, sweetheart, you're doing just fine," said Claire sweetly from her position next to the Official.

"Okay, now I need Mr. Hobbes and Ms. Monroe, front and center," yelled Rev. Moss.

Bobby looked at Alex and held out his arm. "Ready, my dear?" he asked mysteriously.

Alex rolled her eyes and took Bobby's hand. He led her to the beginning of the carpet.

When Eberts and Gloria reached the middle of the carpet, Rev. Moss cued Bobby and Alex to start down the carpet. Bobby strode with purpose, taking perfect military steps. 

Darien couldn't help but laugh. "Hobbesy, this isn't a funeral, buddy," he yelled.

"Fawkes, you have no sense of honor or tradition, my friend," responded Bobby.

"Whatever, pal," said Darien sarcastically.

"Okay, flower girl, go," yelled the Reverend.

Darien smiled widely as Jessica slowly made her way down the carpet, dropping a mix of red and white rose petals from a basket she was carrying.

As Bobby and Alex passed Darien, he pointed towards Jessica. "Look at my girl there. Didn't I tell you she would be perfect," he said with pride. He caught Claire's eye from the beginning of the carpet and a loving expression passed between the two.

"Okay, bride and escort, get in your positions," yelled Rev. Moss.

The Official stuck out his arm and Claire smiled warmly, accepting it. He led her to the beginning of the carpet and when Jessica reached the end of the carpet they started walking.

Claire kept eye contact with Darien as she slowly started walking, trying to picture what the moment would be like tomorrow at sunset when this whole thing would be real. She had never felt so happy and secure in her whole life.

She could feel the Official nervously walk down the aisle. She supposed he was not used to this kind of attention, preferring to be the powerful man behind the scenes. She decided that asking the Official to be her escort had been a very good decision.

As she made her way towards Darien, she thought back to the day when she had nervously ambled into the Official's office and asked him to be a part of the wedding.

Two Months Earlier

The Official looked up from his desk with annoyance. "Eberts, get out of my way, I have work to do. I can't have you pacing around, driving me crazy like this," said the Official gruffly.

"But sir, if I may remind you…" said Eberts.

"Shut up, Eberts," interrupted the Official. "Go to the archives and file some of the tax forms."

Eberts pouted and headed towards the door. "Yes, sir," he said softly. As he opened the door, he almost bashed right into Claire. "Oh, I'm sorry, Claire," he said, as he stepped into the hall and slowly starting walking.

"It's okay, Albert," she called after him as she stepped inside the Official's office. 

The Official looked up at her curiously. "What do you want, Claire? Something wrong with Fawkes?" he asked, the slightest amount of concern etched across his face.

Claire shook her head. "Oh no, sir, nothing like that," she said nervously. She took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"Is something else bothering you, Claire?" asked the Official.

"No, I just…I just had something I wanted to ask you," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Well what is it?" the Official asked.

"Well, as you know, Darien and I are getting married…"

"Is this about the counteragent? Claire I already told you that the formula will be kept with me at all times accept when you are synthesizing the formula. That way I don't have to worry about you two love birds running off together with the six million dollar prize," he said.

"No sir, you made that quite clear before," she said.

"Then what is it?" he inquired.

"Sir, I was wondering if you would escort me down the aisle," Claire blurted out.

The Official looked at her oddly. "Escort?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah, sir. My mum and father are both deceased and I don't really know anyone else I could ask. And since the Agency is pretty much like a family anyway, I though it might be nice to have the father of the family be my escort."

The Official nodded. "I see. Who else is involved in this little extravaganza?" he asked.

"Well Alex is my maid of honor, Gloria is a bridesmaid, Bobby is Darien's best man, Eberts is a groomsmen and Jessica Semplar is the flower girl. So you see, everyone is going to be a part of it and we thought you might like to join us," Claire explained.

"We?" the Official said gruffly.

"Yes, Darien and I discussed this and he agreed that he wanted you in the wedding," said Claire.

"Darien? He wanted me in the wedding?" the Official said with doubt.

"Well yes. It took a little convincing, but now he is very happy with the idea. So what do you say, sir? Would you escort me down the aisle," Claire asked with hope.

A smile slowly started to appear on the Official's face. He nodded. "Miss Spencer, it would be an honor," he said.

Claire jumped up excitedly. "Oh goody, now I have everything all set," she said. She looked at him with appreciation. "Thank you, sir, this means a lot to me."

The Official nodded. "Well thank you for asking me," he said.

Present

Claire smiled as the Official kissed her softly on the cheek and released her arm, guiding her towards Darien.

The Official looked over at Darien and smiled. "I think this is where you take over son," he said.

Darien nodded. "Yes, sir," he said warmly.

"Okay, so you say your vows, repeating after me, you know, to love, honor and cherish, till death do you part, all of that stuff," said Rev. Moss.

Claire and Darien both nodded.

"Then you exchange rings, I pronounce you man and wife and then you kiss. Think you can handle that," he asked.

Darien took his hand and ran it gently through Claire's hair. "Oh yeah, we got it," he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Claire smiled and pulled him in quickly for a small hug.

"And that's it people, good job," said Rev. Moss. "We meet back here at 6 o'clock tomorrow night for the ceremony," he said.

Darien looked at the small crowd of people surrounding him. He eyed Jessica and walked over to her, picking her up and twirling her in his arms. "You having fun, Jess?" he asked.

She nodded sharply. "Yeah Ral…I mean Darien. Claire let me pick out what kind of flowers to throw when I walk down the aisle," she said with pride.

Darien looked at the petals that laid on the carpet. "Well I think you picked the prettiest ones," he said.

Jessica smiled with excitement.

"Jessica," called Alex. "Come here, me and Gloria want to see what we can do with your hair tomorrow," she said.

Darien set Jessica down. "Man, your playing with the big girls now. Watch out, don't let their jealousy get to you," said Darien. Jessica smiled and quickly ran over to Alex and Gloria.

Bobby walked over to Darien and slapped him on the back. "Come on partner, let's go eat," he said. "The Official is paying and I plan on taking full advantage. I'm going to try and get some of that money back that he's been screwing me out of all these years."

"What was that Bobby?" asked the Official as he walked over towards them.

"Oh, nothing sir, I was just saying how nice it was that you were paying for our meal, that's all," Bobby said innocently.

"Don't bother sucking up Hobbes, the money from this dinner is coming straight out of your validated parking fund," he said smugly,

"Ouch," replied Darien. 

Claire smiled with sympathy.

"Come on people, let's go eat," yelled the Official.

Eberts checked his watched. "Sir, are reservations aren't until…"

"Shut up, Eberts," yelled the whole group simultaneously.

Ket's House O' Barbecue

"So me and Viv, right, we are both completely drunk and this priest dressed as Elvis is standing in front of us. But in my drunken state of mind, I think it's the real Elvis, so I make him sing all these songs before I would let him marry us," recalled Bobby with amusement as he gnawed on his barbecue ribs. "Crazy times," he said nostalgically.

"She's coming tomorrow, right?" asked Darien as he took a bite of steak off his fork.

Bobby nodded. "Yep and she's bring Brock with her. I'd like to take my fist and pound it right up his…"

"Bobby, I don't want any fighting at the wedding," said Claire sharply.

"Yeah, buddy, let's keep the violence to a minimum for one day," said Darien with a smile.

Bobby nodded hesitantly. "All right, fine, for you two I will. But if it was a normal day, Bobby Hobbes would be releasing the dragons on his pretty boy face."

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a second, my friend," said Darien.

Bobby looked toward the end of the table. "Hey Eberts, pass me the ketchup, will you?" he asked.

"Certainly, Robert," Eberts said. He picked up the ketchup and threw it at Bobby, who barely avoided dropping it.

The Official patted Eberts on the back. "Way to look sharp, Eberts," said the Official.

Eberts beamed with pride.

Bobby rolled his eyes and put the ketchup on his French fries. "Eberts better watch out, that's all I have to say."

"Hobbesy will you calm down, he's just trying to get you back for all the crap you pull on him," said Darien.

"No, D. Eberts, he's trying to take over my job as best man. This afternoon, I caught him staring at me with envy as I walked down the aisle and yesterday at Armando's, he tried to steal my tuxedo when I wasn't looking. I'm telling you, I think he has something planned," Bobby whispered.

"Are you always this funny?" asked Jessica from her position next to Darien.

Darien and Claire both started laughing. "Yes, he is darling and that's why we love him," said Darien.

"Speak for yourself," called Alex from her position next to the Official.

"Oh yeah, whatever Monroe, you know you want me. I see the way you look at me," he replied.

"Kids, kids, can't we all just get along," said Claire.

"Right, sorry, Keep," said Bobby.

"That's okay Bobby," said Claire with distraction as she turned to look at Darien.

Bobby watched as Darien took a fork full of his steak and gently put it into Claire's mouth. The pair smiled blissfully at one another and then gave each other a quick peck on the lips. 

Bobby smiled as he noticed how relaxed and happy his partner looked. It was quite a change from a month ago when Darien started to have nightmares and panic about marrying Claire. He had been terrified that he was going to go QSM and hurt her again, but Bobby had made him see the error in his ways, at least, he thought he had.

One Month Earlier

"So this perp, right, he's hauling ass down the alley. Meanwhile, Bobby Hobbes has got a bullet in his leg and is struggling just to stay up right. But no problem, no problem, I can handle it, right. So I run my ass through the alley and tackle the punk to the ground. Get the cuffs on and throw him in the van. Just more proof that Bobby Hobbes always gets the job done," said Bobby as he ate his taco.

Darien was looking out the window of Poncho's Taco Shop, his burrito barely touched and his ears missing Bobby's entire story.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Excuse me, there Gilligan, my story not exciting enough for you?" he asked with irritation.

Darien jumped a little and looked over at him. "What?" he asked.

Bobby shook his head and took a bite off his taco. "What the hell is wrong with you these days, Fawkes? You getting cold feet over your upcoming trip to the big altar or what?"

"What are you talking about, Hobbes?" asked Darien innocently.

"Oh don't play your little con games with me, Fawkes. Look D, you've got nothing to worry about. I'm your best man and I will get you to the church on time and then some. All you have to do is show up and say your lines, leave the rest to me," said Bobby in a serious tone.

Darien looked at him with amusement. "I guess picking you as my best man over Eberts was the right choice, huh?"

Bobby nodded sharply. "You're damn right. I'd like to see Eberts handle the plans with as much gusto as Bobby Hobbes."

Darien smiled and shook his head. Darien reached for his burrito and took a bite, willing it to stay down. He could hardly eat anything these days.

Bobby noticed Darien's tired red rimmed eyes. "You're not sleeping are you?" Bobby said matter of factly.

"I'm sleeping fine, buddy," said Darien quickly.

"Is it nightmares?" asked Bobby as he chewed on his taco.

"No, I'm fine," said Darien curtly.

"Spill it Fawkes, If you don't then I'm going to kick your skinny little punk ass and if you think I'm kidding, then meet me outside in 10 minutes," said Bobby firmly.

Darien took a deep breath and eyed Bobby. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt her again," he said.

"Who, Claire?" asked Bobby.

Darien nodded. "I've been having nightmares. One of them, I strangle her when were up at the alter. In another one, I'm reliving the whole rape again. I'm terrified man. I think I should call it off and break up with her," he said.

Bobby dropped his taco and sighed in disgust. "Now why would you go and do something stupid like that, my friend?"

"Hobbes, don't you get it, I could really hurt her. What happens when we're at home and I go QSM and we don't have any counteragent? What if I killed her or raped her again? I could never live with myself, man. I think it would be better to break up with her and know she's safe," said Darien.

Bobby shook his head. "Fawkes, the Keep, she knows all this. She knows the risks and she still wants to be with you. Besides, you know she's always going to have an emergency shot around just in case. I understand what your trying to do here, trying to let her go because you love her and don't want to see her hurt, but Darien that would hurt her more than QSM ever will," said Bobby.

Darien shook his head in misery. "I'm just so afraid, Hobbes. I love her so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but not if it's going to hurt her, you know."

"I know, I know. Look…Darien let me tell you what I know, okay. I have never seen you or her happier then these last couple of months. Sometimes you have to take risks in life and I think this is one of those times. Claire knows what she's getting into and she doesn't have a single regret. I would hate to see you throw this all away because you're scared. You're so lucky, D. Might as well take advantage of what you have," said Bobby softly.

Darien nodded slightly, wanting to believe what Bobby was saying. "I guess I could learn to control myself better, maybe learn some new biofeedback tricks, really try and get the QSM more manageable," he said, a trace of doubt still evident in his voice.

"That's the spirit, Fawkesy. It's going to be fine, my friend. Would Bobby Hobbes lie to his partner?" he asked.

Darien smiled and shook his head. "Never," he said.

"All right then," he said as he stared at Darien's half eaten burrito. "You gonna eat that?"

Darien laughed. "Naw, be my guest," he said, trying to ignore the worry still creeping at the edge of his mind.

Present

"Hey Hobbesy, you going to show us your dance moves at the reception?" asked Darien, causing Bobby to come back to the present.

Bobby smiled. "Yep, I'm a regular John Travolta. You amateurs will be struggling to keep up," he said.

Darien shook his head and nudged Claire. "I don't know about that. My wifey to be here has some moves. Isn't that right my dancing queen," Darien said with a smile as he pressed his forehead against Claire's. 

Claire smiled and kissed Darien on the cheek. "You're not so bad there yourself, Bartholomew," she said teasingly.

Darien sighed. "You're going to hold that over me the rest of my life, aren't you?"

Claire nodded. "Of course," she said as she picked up the rest of her burger.

A few hours later

Darien laid sprawled out on Bobby's couch, enable to sleep. After finishing up dinner at Ket's Barbecue, Claire had forced Darien to stay with Bobby because she didn't think her and Darien should spend the night together the night before their wedding. So that left Darien cold and alone on the couch.

"Can't sleep, Fawkesy?" he heard Bobby say.

Darien sat up and saw Bobby emerging from his bedroom. He checked his watch. Three in the morning. "Well I didn't know you were such an early bird Hobbes. What, do you have to go feed the chickens or something?" asked Darien sarcastically. But Bobby could detect the trace amount of fear and worry in his tone.

"No, I have to do a little damage control on my freaked out Gumby, here," he said as he sat on the couch next to Darien. He looked at him with a serious expression. "So you gonna do this or what?"

Darien nodded. "Yep. I'm still scared to death, though," he said.

Bobby smiled slightly. "You're allowed to be scared, partner," said Bobby as he put his arm around Darien. "Keep told me that you talked her about your worries," he said.

Darien looked at him with surprise. "She told you?" he asked.

"Oh come on, Fawkes, you know me and Keep have had a thing on the side for months. She tells me all her secrets cause I know you never will," he said.

Darien nodded. "Yeah."

"She's so happy partner. I know you are too. You have to get past all this stuff. I must admit, you've been hiding it from me pretty well. Here I thought you had gone and gotten over it," he said.

Darien smiled. "Well that's just me. I'm always full of surprises," he said.

"You're gonna be okay, buddy. You and Keep are going to live a long and happy life together, I promise," said Bobby reassuringly.

Darien bit his lower lip and looked at Bobby. "Thanks partner, for everything," he said.

"Not a problem," he said as he stood up and patted Darien on the back. "Well just because you're going to look like crap tomorrow doesn't mean I have to. I'm going back to bed so I look my best. All the women will be flocking to Bobby Hobbes tomorrow," he said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, if they like middle-aged balding men," said Darien with a smile.

"You're just jealous cause you can't pick up chicks anymore," Bobby retorted. He softly hit Darien's hair. "Go to sleep, now. Don't make me tell you another long war story," he warned.

Darien shook his head violently. "Going to bed as we speak," said Darien as he laid back down on the couch.

"Good. I've trained you so well. Night, Fawkes," said Bobby as he walked back into his bedroom.

"Night, Hobbes," yelled Darien after him.

Darien closed his eyes and was surprised when sleep started to creep up on him. For the first time in months, he dreamed of a peaceful, beautiful wedding with the woman he loved tucked in his arms.

TBC tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, September 1, 2001

Devil's Silver #7 A Wedding Story Part 3

By Carol M.

Author's Note: So here is the wedding. Grab a few tissues if you cry at weddings or you can grab a barf bag if some of this sweetness makes you sick! Either way, I hope you enjoy the next part. I know I had a great time writing it!

Saturday, September 1, 2001

Eberts walked around Bobby's apartment in a panic. "Aw crap. He's gone, he's gone," he yelled as he walked into Bobby's bedroom where Bobby and the Official were putting the finishing touches on their tuxes.

The Official looked at him with confusion. "Who's gone?" he asked.

"Darien. One minute I was fixing his tie and the next, he just disappeared and walked out the door," replied Eberts. "We have to find him!"

Bobby stuck a small white rose boutonniere into the lapel of his jacket. "That's where your wrong, my friend. We don't need to find him, because Bobby Hobbes knows exactly where his partner is," he said with confidence.

"You do?" asked Eberts.

"Part of the best man's duty is to anticipate the groom's every move. I know my partner like a book," he said as he picked up the keys to Golda. He motioned to the door. "Follow me, boys," said Bobby as he opened the door to his apartment.

The Official and Eberts looked at one another in confusion and followed Bobby out the door.

Darien stood over Kevin's gravestone, holding one of the small boutonnieres in his hand. "Well bro, today's the big day. Wish you were here," he said. "I know Claire does too."

He kneeled down and set the boutonniere on Kevin's grave. "This would have been yours, Kev. I wish you could have been a part of it. If you had played your cards right, maybe I would have made you best man," he said with a sad smile. Then he shook his head. "Naw, actually you would have been my co-best man, along with Hobbesy. You two could have fought over who got to do what," he said.

The back of Darien's throat started to burn. "You know, there's a lot of stuff I have to work out with you, man. Like why you didn't take the gland out of my head when you had the chance, why I never knew about you and Claire, you know, all that crap. But I still love you and god knows I still miss you," he said as a tear worked its way down his cheek. He stood up and patted the headstone. "Six thirty, bro. Kensington Beach. Tell mom. Maybe you guys will get to see me get married after all," he said.

"You're gonna be late, Fawkes," came Bobby's voice out of nowhere. 

Darien turned around in surprise and couldn't hold back a smile. "Am I that predictable?" he asked.

Bobby nodded. "Pathetically so," he said. "You ready for this?" he asked.

Darien slowly nodded. "I think so," he said, wiping away another tear from his cheek.

Bobby stepped forward and put his arm around Darien. "Let's go, buddy," he said.

Darien took one last look at Kevin's grave and then let Bobby walk him towards Golda and his future.

Thirty minutes later – Kensington Beach

Darien paced back and forth in the sand as he stood at the altar. He breathed deep, trying to calm himself down. He could see Hobbes and Eberts arguing about something from their position at the beginning of the silver carpet. He could see the Official shuffling in the sand.

The guests were all there. Leila, Casey, Gloria's family, his aunt Celia, Viv and Brock, Kate and her husband, Pizza, a couple of agents, Jessica's family, a few of Claire's DOD colleagues, Grams and a small group of cyber friends. He absently wondered if his father would put in a guest appearance.

Rev. Moss stood next to Darien, studying his lines. He stepped over to Darien and patted him on the back. "You ready, Mr. Fawkes," he asked.

Darien smiled. "You know, you can call me Darien, Rev," he said.

Rev. Moss nodded. "Okay… Darien, you ready?"

Darien nodded. "I think so," he said.

He looked towards the parking lot and saw Claire's SUV pull in. His heart started beating rapidly in his chest. Calm down, D, don't want to be going invisible right about now, he told himself.

He could see Claire stepping out her car, her dress sparkling in the dwindling sunlight. He turned around and looked at the brilliant reds, pinks and oranges that lit up the sky. Damn, this sunset thing had been a really good idea.

Darien watched as Alex and Gloria held Claire's veil as they made their way to the silver carpet. Jessica followed close behind, carrying a basket filled with flowers. Alex, Gloria and Jessica were all wearing dark blue bridesmaids' dresses with spaghetti straps that flowed to the ground. They all looked gorgeous. But none of them could compare to his Keeper. He saw that her dress was similar in style to their dresses, except it was white and it sparkled. He couldn't see her face through the veil, but he knew that she looked beautiful.

Claire walked nervously towards the silver carpet, carrying a bouquet of white flowers. She inhaled deeply and took in a scent of flowers, perfume and a fresh sea breeze. She looked at all the guests sitting in the white folding chairs, all chattering quietly. White flowers tied with silver ribbons were attached to the chairs and also scattered across the sand. She looked towards the water and saw the sun sparkling against it. 

She saw Darien standing nervously next to Rev. Moss at the altar. He was wearing his formal tux, which was fitted to absolute perfection. She didn't think she had ever seen him look more handsome. She caught his eye and smiled. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight and he smiled back.

It was perfect, everything she could have ever hoped for.

Bobby, who had been taking in the scene himself, walked up to Claire nervously, holding a small box. "Hey Keep, before you do this whole marriage thing and ruin your life, I got a little present for you," he said with a smile.

Claire smiled widely. "Bobby, you shouldn't have," she said as he handed her the box. She opened it carefully and inside she found a small sapphire hanging from a silver chain. "Oh Bobby," she said as she lifted up her veil and kissed him on the cheek.

Bobby smiled and blushed slightly.

"Here, put it on," she said. 

Bobby took the necklace from Claire and fastened it around her neck. Then he helped to put her veil back down across her face. He looked at her warmly. "You look beautiful Claire," he said softly.

Claire looked at Bobby in his tux and couldn't help but melt. "You look very handsome yourself, Bobby. Thank you for everything. I know how much you've helped Darien these last few months and you don't know how much it means to me," she said.

"Anything for my best friends," he said.

"Hey Hobbesy, quit trying to pick up my woman," they heard Darien jokingly yell.

Claire laughed and waved at Darien. He waved back and smiled.

Rev. Moss looked at Darien. "You ready to start, son?" he asked.

Darien stared at Claire's angelic form. "Oh yeah," he whispered.

Rev. Moss motioned for the wedding party to line up.

The group instantly went crazy. Eberts and Alex ended up arm in arm with Gloria and Bobby behind them.

Claire cleared her throat in irritation. The two couples realized the problem and instantly corrected it. Jessica giggled from her position behind Bobby and Alex.

"Come on, people, make me proud," said the Official sternly as he and Claire lined up behind Jessica.

When Rev. Moss was happy with the arrangement, he cued two violinists who were standing on either side of him and Darien to start playing.

Music flooded through the small gathering, intensifying the electric atmosphere. Darien could feel cold sweat making its way out of his body. He had never felt so nervous or excited in his entire life.

Claire's reaction to the music was much different. A serene calmness washed over her. Suddenly, everything fit together, like this moment in time had always been her destiny. A warm buzz flowed through her body, bringing a rosy glow to her veil-covered cheeks.

After everyone recovered from the sudden stupor the music had caused, they instantly got down to business.

Eberts took Gloria's arm confidently into his own and slowly started the walk down the aisle.

Darien's eyes instantly went to Eberts and Gloria, wanting to etch these next couple of minutes into his memory forever. He saw a look of great pride pass over Eberts' face as he walked down the aisle. He supposed that this was the first time Eberts had ever truly felt accepted into a group his whole life.

Darien took his eyes off Eberts and looked at his Grandma and his Aunt Celia, who were sitting together in the front row. They both looked incredibly happy and proud. Darien's heart leapt for a second, so happy that for once, his family wasn't disappointed in him.

He looked back towards the silver carpet and saw that Eberts and Gloria had reached the center of the carpet and that Bobby and Alex had started their own descent down the aisle. Darien couldn't help but grin at Bobby's use of the military footsteps once again.

Eberts and Gloria crossed in front of Darien, both giving him a supportive smile. The aisle was now clear, allowing Darien to look at Bobby and Alex straight on.

Darien caught Bobby's eye and was unable to let go. Bobby's look was giving him all of his love and support. It was letting him know that Bobby was his best friend, telling him he would always be there for him. "Works both ways, my friend," Darien said in his mind and somehow he knew that Bobby heard him. A few tears welled in Darien's eyes and he thought he could detect a similar sparkle in Bobby's. It was at that moment that Darien knew that everything would be okay. He would never hurt them ever again when he was QSM. He would control it and not let it ruin his life. And he knew Bobby and Claire would always be there for him, no matter what. Suddenly, all of Darien's fears and worries from the last couple of weeks seemed to melt away from his body, leaving him warm and relaxed.

"Thank you," Darien mouthed to Bobby as Bobby and Alex crossed in front of him.

Bobby nodded and mouthed back, "You're welcome, partner."

Alex winked at Darien as she walked past him to stand next to Gloria. He returned the wink, along with a small smile.

Darien looked down at the aisle and saw Jessica slowly making her way towards him. She tossed her red and white rose petals like an old pro. Darien looked in the rows of chairs and saw Jessica's mother watching her with tears flowing down her cheeks. He looked back at Jessica and caught her eye. She gave him a toothy grin and he returned the look.

As she crossed in front of him, Darien stuck out his pinky and Jessica clasped it onto hers for a moment before making her way towards her position next to Alex.

The music stopped for a second and then the violinists started to play "Here Comes the Bride." All the guests stood up, turning to look at Claire and the Official.

The Official leaned down and kissed Claire on the head. Then with huge smile, he stuck his arm out and slowly led her down the aisle.

Claire looked over the crowd of people attending the wedding as she walked. She recognized Leila Bach and Kate Easton, both with warm smiles on their faces. She saw Darien's aunt and grandma in the front row of chairs and nodded towards both of them. Then she saw Gloria's family watching her with love in their eyes and couldn't help but let a small tear trickle down her face.

Claire looked towards the altar and saw her own family. Bobby and Eberts stood like big brothers, watching over her protectively. She glanced over to the other side and saw Alex, Gloria and Jessica. Two sisters and a daughter supporting their sister and mother on the happiest day of her life.

She saved the best for last. She slowly worked her glance so she was looking Darien in the eyes. Her started to beat rapidly in her chest and a few more tears found their way down her cheeks.

Darien was feeling pretty much the same way. He was sweating again, his heart was thumping rapidly and he could hardly breathe. Tears welled up in his eyes and a lump formed in the back of his throat. Everything was hitting him all at once and suddenly something very cold was spreading across his skin.

"Aw crap," he yelled as he lost all control and quicksilvered in front of the entire group.

The music abruptly stopped and gasps of surprise came from the audience. Rev. Moss stared at the empty space that was next to him, looking very perplexed.

Claire let a small giggle escape from her lips. This was just too perfect.

The Official, none too pleased, grumbled in Claire's ear and stopped them both in the middle of the carpet.

Bobby looked at the empty space next to him and thought fast. He stepped in front of Rev. Moss and a very invisible Darien. "It's okay folks, just a little magic trick my partner likes to pull from time to time. You know Fawkesy, always a prankster," said Bobby to the crowd.

He swiped at empty space and found Darien's arm. "Come on back, buddy. That's enough magic for one day!" Bobby urged.

Darien took several deep breaths and got his heartbeat under control. He gradually reappeared, scattering the quicksilver off in what looked like a storm of glittering diamonds in the dusky light.

"Smoke and mirrors, my friends, smoke and mirrors," said Bobby to the guests as he stepped back to his position.

The crowd clapped at the reappearance and a red-faced Darien took a small bow. 

Rev. Moss shook his head and cued the violinists to play again. As the music started, the Official once again led Claire down the aisle.

The pair got closer and closer until finally Claire and the Official had made it to Darien. The Official pulled up Claire's veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at Darien and without warning, pulled him into a tight embrace. "Take good care of her, Fawkes," he said.

"I will, sir," whispered Darien as they both separated from the hug.

The Official stepped away and sat down in his appointed seat next to Darien's aunt.

Darien took a deep breath and looked at Claire. Then he took her hand and pulled her close to him, waiting anxiously for the nuptials to start.

Rev. Moss dramatically opened the book he had been holding and looked towards the guests. Then he fixed his eyes on Darien and Claire who stood facing one another.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony," he said.

As Bobby listened to the words coming out of the Reverend's mouth, his eyes scanned the crowd for Viv. When he found her, he saw that her eyes were locked on his. He gave her a small smile, which she returned. His eyes then floated back to Darien and Claire to continue watching the nuptials.

Rev. Moss looked at Darien. "Darien Bartholomew Fawkes, do you take Claire Marie Spencer to be your wedded wife?Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health?

As Rev. Moss spoke, Darien looked at his guests. In the distance, he could make out a shadowy figure watching from the parking lot. He recognized the proportions of the man as his own. His heart started to pound when he realized his dad had come to watch him get married. 

Darien waited for Rev. Moss to finish his lines and then his eyes met Claire's. His face lit up in a huge smile. He took his hand and caressed her veil-covered cheek. "I do, " he said softly.

Claire's face instantly lit up. She looked over at Gloria and Alex and telepathically shared her joy with them.

Rev. Moss turned to Claire. "Claire Marie Fawkes, do you take Darien Bartholomew Fawkes to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health?"

A tear slid down Claire's cheek. "I do," she whispered happily.

Rev. Moss looked towards Bobby. "Can we have the rings, please?"

Bobby walked over to the trio and handed Rev. Moss the rings. The rings were a very simple antique silver band. Darien had picked them out during one of his many visits to Kristin's Thrift and Antique Shop.

Claire eyed the rings for the first time and gasped a breath. The rings were beautiful, exactly what she would have picked out. She looked up at Darien and nodded in happy approval.

Rev. Moss handed one of the rings to Darien. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Darien took the ring and looked at Claire. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Claire Marie Spencer, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love," said Rev. Moss.

Darien caught Eberts eye for a second and noticed a few tears sparkling in his eyes. He grinned at him warmly, causing Eberts to swipe at his eye in embarrassment. His eyes drifted back to Claire. "Claire Marie Spencer, this ring I give to you in token of my constant faith and abiding love," said Darien as he slipped the ring on Claire's finger.

Rev. Moss looked at Claire and handed her the other ring. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Claire looked in the audience and caught the Official's eye. A warm content smile had relaxed on his face. She couldn't remember ever seeing him more at peace. She looked back to Darien. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Darien Bartholomew Fawkes, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love," said Rev. Moss.

"Darien Bartholomew Fawkes, this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love," Claire said as she gently slipped the ring onto Darien's finger.

Rev. Moss smiled widely and looked towards the audience. "Ladies and gentleman, it is my honor to pronounce Darien Bartholomew Fawkes and Claire Marie Spencer man and wife," he said with joy. His gaze went to Darien. "You may kiss the bride," he said.

With shaking hands, Darien lifted up Claire's veil. "It's about time, Mrs. Fawkes," he whispered softly as his lips met hers. The kiss was electric, sending stars into both of their eyes. They both forgot where they were momentarily, kissing for what seemed like an eternity. 

They were both brought back to reality when they heard the Official clearing his throat loudly. They reluctantly broke apart and saw that the entire audience was staring at them. Darien and Claire both looked at each other with red faces.

Darien glanced over at Bobby and saw a smirk spread across his face. Darien mocked his look and then turned towards the guests. "Okay kids, time to party!" he shouted.

Rev. Moss cued the violinists to start playing again. Darien grabbed Claire's arm and started to lead her back down the aisle. They were followed by Jessica, Bobby and Alex, and Eberts and Gloria.

The wedding party started on the short walk to the pavilion that would serve as Darien and Claire's reception hall. The rest of the guests slowly got out of their seats and followed them, ready for the party to begin.

TBC in a few minutes


	4. Chapter 4

Kensington Beach Pavilion – An hour later

A Wedding Story Part 4

By Carol M.

Author's Note: …… There's some cyber birdseed for you! Put on your dancing shoes everyone, it's going to be a wild party. If you want a soundtrack for this part, go find "Dancing Queen" by ABBA, "We are Family" by Sister Sledge, "Got to Give It Up" by Marvin Gaye, "We Dance Alone" and "Fields of Gold" by Sting! Don't eat too much wedding cake!!!!

Kensington Beach Pavilion – An hour later

The pavilion had been decorated very tastefully for the wedding. Five round tables had been set up in a circle for the guests, with one long table set up in the middle for the wedding party. The tables all had shimmering silver table clothes and white flowers in the centers.

The guests chattered quietly, enjoying their shrimp, lobster and barbecue. The sunset from the ceremony had turned into a clear starry night, with a gentle breeze blowing through the air.

Bobby stood up from his position next to Darien and tapped his champagne glass with a fork. The chatter instantly quieted. "Excuse me, folks, but before we all get too drunk, I thought I would start the toasts to the bride and groom," he said as he smiled at Darien and Claire.

Bobby raised his glass and looked around the room. "Well these two people sitting here are my best friends. Knuckle head over there is my partner and has saved my butt more times then I can remember," he said as he looked at Darien. Darien smiled widely. "I don't know what Claire sees in him, but I have never seen the two of them happier. I wish you guys the best of luck. Bobby Hobbes has got both of your backs," he said as he ended the toast.

"Here, here," some of the guests said as they raised their glasses and took a sip of their champagne.

The Official stood up next. He looked over at the newlyweds. "Darien, Claire, I wish you nothing but happiness. Just don't let your marriage interfere with your work," he said gruffly. "And Fawkes, just because you're on the Keeper's good side, doesn't mean you're on mine," he said jokingly.

Darien raised his glass. "Yes, sir," he said with a smile as he took a sip from his glass.

Claire stood up next. "I want to thank you all for being a part of this day. I wanted to share my wedding day with friends and that's exactly how it turned out," she said. She looked over at Darien. "I love you, Darien," she said softly. Darien stood up and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Claire," he said.

He turned toward the guests. "Okay, everyone, I need you to do me a favor, okay. I need you to tell Claire how cute she looks with cake all over her face," he said. Darien picked up a piece of white wedding cake with silver frosting that sat next to his dinner plate and smashed it into Claire's face. Claire squealed. "You slippery little lab rat," she whispered softly to him. "Two can play at this game," she said as she picked up her own piece of cake and rubbed all over Darien's face.

"Hey wifey, watch the hair," said Darien jokingly.

The guests and the rest of the wedding party all laughed and clapped wildly. Claire and Darien wiped the rest of the cake off of their faces and then whispered quietly to one another. Darien then looked out at the guests. "Okay guys, enough this sit down dinner crap, it's time to PARTY!"

The DJ they hired instantly started to play "Dancing Queen" by ABBA.

Darien shook his head as the song came on. "This one's for you, you Swiss Miss Motherfu..."

"Darien, there will be no swearing," scolded Claire.

Darien nodded. "Right," he said as he extended his hand. "Want to dance Mrs. Fawkes? " he asked.

"Of course, Mr. Fawkes," she replied.

Darien and Claire made their way out on the dance floor and started dancing wildly to the song. The guests watched for a few minutes and then a few brave souls started to join them, including Viv and Brock and Kate and her new husband.

"We are Family" by Sister Sledge played next over the speakers. Darien looked towards the wedding table and motioned the Agency family to join them. "Come on guys!" he shouted.

Bobby stood up and eyed Alex. "Care to dance, Ms. Monroe," he asked with his arm extended towards her.

"With pleasure, Mr. Hobbes," she said as she took his arm and walked out on the dance floor.

Bobby started spinning and dipping Alex widely and then started to do some moves on his own.

Darien and Claire stared at him in disbelief. "This is why I don't take you anywhere, Hobbesy," yelled Darien.

"Yeah, whatever, Darien Fawkes has got nothing on Bobby Hobbes," he said as he started to move his arm up and down in imitation of John Travolta.

"Yeah, thank god," Darien yelled back.

Claire laughed through this whole exchange and looked at all the people dancing around her. The Official was dancing with Darien's Aunt Celia, Jessica was dancing with Eberts and Gloria was dancing with her husband. She saw Darien's grandma watching all the festivities with joy. They all continued dancing happily for the next couple of hours.

When "Got to Give it Up" by Marvin Gaye started playing, Darien and Claire reluctantly broke apart and found new people to dance with. 

Darien ended up dancing with his grandma and his Aunt. "You two having fun," he asked.

Madeline Fawkes nodded. "Your mother would be see happy right now, Darien. Your father is too," she said. Darien nodded. "I know," he said softly as he looked towards his beautiful bride.

Claire was struggling to do some weird kind of tango with Bobby. Darien laughed and shook his head. He looked further on and saw Eberts and Alex were now dancing together and the Official was now dancing with Jessica. He smiled brightly, feeling nothing but happiness surrounding him.

His Aunt nudged his cheek. "You look so handsome, Darien. I'm so happy for you," she said with misty eyes. "Thanks Aunt Celia," he said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks to you too, Grams," he said as he kissed his grandma on the cheek.

A slow song started to play and Darien realized that it was "We Dance Alone" by Sting. His grandma gave him a small push towards Claire. "Be with your wife, Darien," she said.

Darien nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said as he walked over to Claire and Bobby.

He tapped Bobby on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Fred, but can I cut in?" he asked with a smile.

Bobby patted him on the back. "You bet, partner," he said.

"Thanks man," he said as he took Claire in his arms. He put his head on her shoulder and she did the same to him. Darien closed his eyes and listened to the words of the song.

__

Dancing with the missing

Dancing with the dead

Dancing with the invisible ones

Their anguish is unsaid

Dancing with their fathers

Dancing with their sons

Dancing with their husbands

They dance alone, they dance alone.

Darien instantly thought of the people that weren't here with them for the celebration. Allianora, Claire's mother and father, his own mother, Kevin. This song was for them. Tears started to well in his eyes as he thought of how many people he had lost. He had almost lost Claire too. He was so happy that he had gotten her back. He leaned back and looked Claire in the eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. 

Claire looked up with tears in her own eyes. She took her finger and wiped the tear off of Darien's cheek. "We're still here, Darien," she whispered. She pulled him tight against her and rubbed his back softly. When the song ended, Darien pulled out of the embrace and kissed Claire passionately, wanting to show her how much he loved her. She gave it back to him as good as she had gotten it.

When they parted, Darien pointed to a place outside the pavilion in the sand. "Let's dance under the stars," he whispered. Claire smiled and let Darien lead her outside.

The Official, Bobby, Kate, Viv, and Casey saw what they were doing and decided to join them.

The music stopped for a second and the DJ started to speak into a microphone. "This is the last song everybody. Please join Mr. and Mrs. Darien Fawkes in celebration by dancing with them to their wedding song," he said as he put a record on the player.

Sting's "Fields of Gold" started to play. Darien and Claire once again started to sway lovingly in one another's arms. All the other couples joined them, taking pleasure in the breezy, starry night. It was like a beautiful dream.

Darien felt so safe in Claire's arms as he danced. He had gotten to pick the wedding song and he had agonized over the decision. He had finally decided on Fields of Gold because it reminded him of the day Jessica Semplar had left him. He had been sitting in the park during sunset, feeling incredibly depressed and Claire had come to see if he was all right. Looking back, he realized that that had been the start of it all. He realized that she was going to be the woman who would stick by him no matter what. 

Claire remembered the day with just as much clarity. She could remember seeing Darien's sad, sunlit form sitting on the fence. She had felt so bad for him that day. She also had felt something that at the time she couldn't put into words, but now realized that it had been the beginnings of attraction. That day, had been the start of a long, slow journey that had brought them to the present.

As the song ended, they hugged one another tightly, both sad that they now had to leave the wedding. When they parted, Darien looked at the crowd, searching for Bobby, but he didn't see him.

A few seconds later, he heard the sound of cans dragging on the pavement. He turned around and saw Bobby pulling Golda from the parking lot into the sand. She was decorated in tin cans, streamers and shaving cream.

He stepped out of the van proudly and walked to Darien. "Your carriage, sir," he said as he handed the keys to Darien.

"Thanks, buddy," Darien said as he hugged Bobby.

"Okay folks, time for the bride and groom to leave. Line up," he shouted.

The guests formed two lines between Darien and Claire and the van.

Darien and Claire slowly walked between the two lines of people, getting pelted with birdseed as they walked. They both eyed Bobby, Eberts, Alex, the Official, Gloria and Jessica with warmth, appreciation glowing in their eyes. 

Darien opened the passenger door for Claire and helped her in. When she was safely in, Darien put his thumbs in the air. "I did it! I got married! I am the man!" he shouted with joy.

The crowd roared with laughter and applause. Darien quickly ran to the other side of the van and got in the driver's seat, starting the van. He honked the horn several times and joined Claire in waving to all of their friends. "Love you guys," they shouted.

Then Darien slowly pulled the van off the sand and into the parking lot, leaving the guests to stare at the sign on the back of the van that read "Fawkesy and Keepie, Just Married."

That's All Folks!


End file.
